Being A Hero
by peanut0565
Summary: rewrite of ep 23 in season 4, enjoy


**Being A Hero **

**Note: i own nothin of 24, as usual, and this is s4 ep23 rewrite kind of **

_Chapter 1: Out of Comission_

"Stop!" Jack yells as he appears in the underground garage and training his weapon on Mandy. Jack was smiling slightly on the inside for being right for having a second chance to save Tony. Tony was alive and so was the hostile. Jack wouldnt let him down this time around.

"Turn around Slowly" Jack orders her, She does protectively keeping Tony infront of her, holding her gun to his neck. She stares coldly at Jack. Tony just stares intentively at Jack, deciding what was the right choice here.

"Do It Jack" Tony whispers, nearly begging Jack to do the right thing, by shooting him so Jack could get at Mandy. Jack ignored him, He wasnt willing to shoot Tony for this woman.

"Do you really have what it takes to let me kill him while you're looking him in the eye?" Mandy asks continueing her cold emotionless stare at Jack. Jack hesitates for a second, before answering, but doesnt lose eye contact with Mandy. He needed her to believe him.

"Yes" He answers, glaring at Mandy with pure hatred. Mandy is quiet for a few seconds, studying Jacks' expression. She fell for it, she believed it.

"I believe you..." She admits it to him. Jack stays silent glaring at her. More silence filters through the area. The tension was so high in the room it could be cut easily with a butter knife. Tony kept his breathing calm, trying to keep himself calm.

"You...You cant kill me can you? You need me..." Mandy produces a small smirk at the advantage before her. Tony sighed heavily, she was starting to realize that Jack was bluffing before. He watchs Jack intentively for any signs of giving it away, Jack continues to stay silence. Mandy thinks of the possibilites for a second then decides the right course of action for her is to take out Jack and get away with Tony.

She moves her gun slowly to right over Tonys' right shoulder. Jack notices this but not quickly enough a shot rang out just then. Tony ducked thinking he was the one shot. He waited for the pain, but none came. He then realized he was not the one that had been shot. He looked up instantly after thinking this to see Jack had lowered his weapon, and was staring in complete and utter shock. Blood was flowing profusely from his neck, his face immediatly started to go ghost white, defining the red of the blood more on his neck. Tony watched helplessly as Jack dropped his gun and it clattered against the floor. His legs then gave out from under him, buckling at the knees first, then falling face first into the concrete. A gasp of pain escaped from Jack then.

Jack felt the bullet pierce his neck and exit it. Shock took over his whole frame paralyzing his movements. He just stared straight with widened eyes of pain at the 2 infront of him. He lowered his gun as his arm felt too heavy to hold up. Pain then overtook the shock, white hot searing pain pulsed through his body, mainly centeralized around his neck. He felt the blood poor freely down his neck. He also felt his hand let go of the gun, as his knees started to feel weak beneath him and buckled. His knees hit the ground almost at the same time as the gun clattered against the ground and skidded away. Jack then fell forward, unable to stop himself, then his forehead made contact with the concrete. He tried to think through the pain, closing his eyes tightly trying to block it out. He knew he had to slow the bleeding down, he shakingly wrapped his hands around his neck.

During this time that Tony was just staring at Jack, Curtis had come up behind them and knocked Mandy out cold. He didnt even pay attention to anything else, he was dead set on helping Jack. As soon as he felt his hands being released from the cuffs he fell forward from loss of balance, but quickly regained it sprinting to the fallen Jack. Who had shakingly wrapped his hands around his throat and moved onto one of his sides, gaping for air.

Tony slide to Jack grabbing his head gently, forcing Jack on to his back. Jacks eyes filled with pain. Tony could sympathesize though, he had been through this type of wound before as well, though he was lucky to survive that time. 

"Stay with me Jack" Tony prodded him as he looked at the blood coming from Jacks' hands and blood puddle it was creating below Jacks' head. He slowly removed Jacks' hands from the wound and replaced them with his own. Jack shakingly held Tony's hands as if trying to help stop the bleeding. Jack was trying to stay awake for anything and everything, He tried to block out the pain as he gapped for air.

"Stay awake Jack" Tony continued to coax him. In the background noise he had heard Curtis call for an ambulence. He also heard Curtis tell him that it wouldnt be long till they were here. Tony just kept concentrating on keeping Jack awake as long as he could. Jacks' blood was covering his hands and forearms. 

"You...Have...To get...Marawan..." Jack gasped slowly through his pained breathes to Tony.

"We will get him Dont worry..." Tony smiled weakly at him as the medics surrounded him and peeled him off of Jack, and they continued to work on him. Tony took a step back standing up as they loaded Jack onto a stretcher then into the ambulence. He sighed heavily, then he heard a cell ringing. It was Jacks', it was still in his pocket. Tony quickly jumped in the ambulence and retrieved the cell phone from Jack, then they sped off. Tony looked down at the phone the caller ID said CTU. He flipped it open and was about to answer it.

"Jack Why are you still at the area? I told you to pull back" Bill said before Tony could answer.

"Bill?" Tony answered. There was a gasp on the other side from Bill.

"Tony?" Bill asked shockingly.

"Yea, Jack found me and the hostile, We were able to get the hostile, but Jack was put out of comission" Tony explained.

"Out of comission?" Bill asked confusingly.

"He was shot in the neck" Tony sighed heavily.

"O shit" He paused for a minute, "What about the Hostile?" He continued. He had a job to do, just as Tony did now. Tony was dam sure he would do what Jack had asked him to do, he would find Marawan and stop this. 

"Shes coming to right now, Ill get back in touch with you..." Tony said about to hang up the phone then he remembered about Michelle.

"Hey Bill?"

"Yea Tony?" Bill answered.

"Can you tell Michelle that Im alive and well?" Tony asked.

"Of course" Bill said, Tony then hung up the phone. He proceeded to walk over to the block SUV where Curtis had sucessfully aprehended the hostile and cuffed her. Tony instantly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the floor.

"I dont have time for your bullshit, Where is Marawan!" Tony hissed with pure venom in his voice.


End file.
